This invention is related to the new compounds, diethanolammonium methylcubyl nitrates, and those compounds in hydroxylammonium nitrate (HAN) solutions as aqueous liquid gun propellants.
Other cubane based fuels are disclosed in "Cubylammonium Nitrate Fuels for Hydroxylammonium Nitrate (HAN) Based Liquid Propellants", Klein, N.; Leverit, C. S.; Willer, R. L.; Cunkle, G. T.; CPIA Publication 498, Vol. 4, pp. 143-147, October, 1988; and references cited there; "Cubanes as Solid Propellant Ingredients", Cunkle, G. T.; Willer, R. L.; Symposium on Innovative Science and Technology Bellingham, Washington, Jan. 10-15, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,968, hereby incorporated by reference in toto, and for pharmaceuticals in U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,368 and 3,558,704.